mi historia (katherine y diva)
by Sumire2323
Summary: bueno como lo prometido, aquí esta la historia de Katherine y diva, será de máximo 5 caps. aquí verán muchas cosas que seguro les ayudaran a entender del fic "creepy house" ya que de cierta forma estarán ligados. a lo que me refiero es que pongan ustedes que en creepy house kat tiene una cicatriz y en este fic se explica el porque la cicatriz :p espero y les guste


Mi historia (Katherine y diva)

*acciones*

"algo resaltante"

(Comentarios)

"**pensamientos"**

(Pov kat)

Empecé a abrir lentamente mis ojos, al lado de mi cama en una mesita estaba un pequeño reloj que marcaba las 6:50. Era temprano así que bote por dormirme al menos una hora más, volví a recostarme y me gire para el lado contrario de la mesita, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había otra persona recostada a mi lado.

- onechan… deja de moverte… - dijo la persona a mi lado, comenzó a tallarse los ojos para después darme la espalda.

Kat: ¿de qué te quejas? Si esta no es tu cama… - le di un leve empujoncito que termino tirándola de la cama, al instante se levantó molesta.

- ¡oye!... – nos miramos serias unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

Kat: la culpa la has tenido tú por no estar en tu cama…

- pero ese no era motivo para tirarme -3- … a demás mi cama esta justo a lado – se echó de nuevo en mi cama pero esta vez boca abajo.

Kat: con mas razón… baya que se me ha quitado el sueño -.-

- pues a mí no, así que… ¡oyasuminasai!

Kat: as lo que quieras yo ya me voy a levantar – justo antes de que me levantara me jalo asía atrás para luego subirse encima de mi - ¡¿Quién te crees?!

- tu hermana ^-^ así que no te levantaras hasta que yo lo haga – se dejó caer encima de mi abrasándome para luego fingir que dormía

Kat: oye déjame levantarme – trate de quitármela de encima pero no me lo permitía – diva hablo en serio… - dije un poco más enojada

Diva: Zzz…

Kat: ¡ya sé que no estas dormida!

Diva: Zzz… ^-^

Kat: ok… - enseguida comencé a hacerle cosquillas a los costados, como era de esperarse me soltó al instante para luego tirarse al suelo a seguir riendo.

Diva: jajajaja… eso… eso no es justo -3-

Kat: en mi opinión… si lo es xD – enseguida mi estómago comenzó a sonar exigiéndome alimento. – no se tu pero yo ya tengo hambre -.-

Diva: pues… - nuestra amena charla fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta

- - señoritas, el desayuno está servido

Kat: gracias, bajamos enseguida… bueno creo que me leyeron la mente

Diva: si si, como digas XD

Finalmente me levante para cambiarme. Simplemente tome un pantalón negro y una playera larga blanca acompañada de mi infaltable suéter negro con capucha o y mis combers xD. mire a mi hermana quien al parecer se había puesto exactamente lo mismo, esta al mirarme hizo un gesto de desagrado y corrió a ponerse otra cosa. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa

Diva: no le encuentro gracia…

Kat: me parece gracioso el ver cómo te enojas porque seamos iguales

Diva: ¡NO ES CIERTO!... no… no somos iguales

Kat: claro que no somos iguales.

Después de que se cambiara de ropa bajamos a desayunar. El comedor era amplio, como para barias personas, solo que en la familia solo éramos 4. Si lo que quieren es una explicación de mi vida, pues solo les puedo decir que somos una familia prácticamente normal, lo típico, mis padres se conocieron bla bla bla tuvieron dos hijas gemelas para ser exactos, crecimos como una familia etc… si quieren detalles pues sería que desde siempre, a pesar de ser gemelas somos iguales y diferentes a la bes. Con iguales me refiero a que somos aparentemente iguales físicamente, si se trata de fuerza, agilidad y esas cosas somos exactamente iguales; lo que nos diferencia en si es que yo soy la persona más anti social que puedas conocer y mi hermana es la persona más animada que puedas conocer… si, tanto eso como el de algunos gustos nos diferencia, solo que diva no be eso y ella está obsesionada en ser mejor que yo cuando somos exactamente iguales lo cual le molesta, tiene un complejo bastante particular a mi parecer. Pero, volviendo al presente nos encontrábamos desayunando en el gran comedor, como la mayoría de las beses, solo nos encontrábamos mi hermana y yo… bueno sin contar a las personas que estaban al cuidado de la casa que prácticamente se la pasaban trabajando.

Diva: ne… que planeas hacer durante estas vacaciones… siento que me voy a aburrir bastante -3-… bueno en vista de que tengo la hermana más aguafiestas de todos los tiempos.

Kat: sabes que te escuche ¬¬

Diva: de eso se trata xD… bueno, yo me voy a ensayar –se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse

Kat: ¡hey espérame!

Termine todo lo que había en el plato de dos bocados casi me hago por comer tan rápido. Para colmo no me había esperado. Cuando llegue a la sala donde ensayamos ella ya estaba a punto de comenzar.

Kat: que mala, no me esperaste -3-

Diva: pero… tocamos instrumentos diferentes podríamos ensayar aparte.

(Pov diva)

Temí un poco al decir eso, kat es la persona más fría, orgullosa, antisocial y mamona que podrías conocer en toda tu vida, es como si le temiese al mundo, nunca eh comprendido el miedo que le tiene, por qué se aleja de las personas, pero lo peor es que… cualquier persona caería en la locura y depresión si se tratase de la soledad que ella lleva así que, ella necesita un soporte, alguien a quien querer, y esa persona se podría decir que soy yo… no es que diga que no la quiero, pero el afecto que ella me tiene puede llegar a ser enfermizo aunque no lo parezca, no quiero ni imaginarme su reacción si llegara a morir. Pero, volviendo al presente, su expresión fría de siempre cambio a una de desesperación… es algo difícil de explicar, de cierta forma da miedo.

Kat: así que… ¿quieres ensayar sola?... – pude notar como sus pupilas se dilataron, cualquiera que la viera así sabría que algo anda mal con ella.

Diva: solo es una opción, pero ya se hace tarde así que ¿te parece si empezamos?

Kat: ¡hi! – al instante cambio a su estado "normal"… claro que no me intimida ¬¬ pero es bastante bipolar

Bueno, como lo prometido, aquí tienen el inicio de la historia de kat y diva, calculo que serán como tres o cuatro caps., exagerando serian 5 así que gueno espero y les esté gustando… a si xD voy a estar recomendando fics en todas mis historias ^-^ y la que les voy a recomendar como en otro Cap. de no sé qué fic les recomiendo y les encargo pasar por las historias de cerberusblood, sus historias son de oc (propias) y ¡ESTAN GENIALES! xD hay tengo tres creo de sus historias en favoritos para que se pasen a mi sesión a buscarlas y se las recomiendo

SAYONARA!


End file.
